In various applications of lighting modules, e.g. LED lighting modules, (e.g. elongate modules currently known as “flex” modules), the need may be felt to have different light brightness values along the length of the lighting module.
For example, some applications may require a light brightness level/lumen output of about×1 m/m at a certain portion, and then different light brightness levels, which may be higher or lower, at other portions.
In order to meet such need it is possible to resort to different, e.g. LED, lighting modules, each being adapted to ensure a certain lumen package.
This solution may however suffer from various disadvantages.
For example, modules having different lumen output may have a different appearance, for example as regards the light radiations sources, e.g. LED sources, mounted thereon.
In the same way, lighting modules having different light brightness may have light radiation sources (e.g. LED sources) distributed with different pitches, originating a lack of uniformity which may be perceived as aesthetically unpleasant.
Modules having mutually different lighting levels may moreover go with different connectors which require e.g. respectively different cables, posing moreover the risk that the bulk of the connectors may hinder mounting the modules, e.g. because it hampers the abutment of the ends of two adjacent modules.
A further possible drawback may be due to the fact that, once installed, the lighting device may hardly allow a modification e.g. in the lighting features, leading to low flexibility of employment.